


the selection untold stories: mark

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Description, Guards, M/M, Modern Royalty, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: marks life as it changes and evolves in response to the book you've been selected and prior
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: the selection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im back with a new book that'll hopefully give some insight to mark as a character, his relationship with jeno and donghyuck, and how he got to where he is

Mark's five years old when his mother gets sick. His father, the King's royal guard, is gone, fighting rebels in the South mountains when she falls ill, and could be there for his mate and son. Mark's six when his duty in life is revealed to him, his father screaming about how he needed to be protecting Jeno instead playing with him, but Mark scoffs, knowing that he couldn't stop himself from playing with Jeno. He stands outside the door, chubby face scrunched into what he hopes is a threatening stare until his father and the King leave. He sneaks back into Jeno's room to continue playing. Mark's also six when his mother succumbs to her disease, a disease that made her shake and cough and become frail and weak. Much to weak to pick up her alpha son, let alone let him sit on her lap or play with him. She shakes on the day of her death, laying on a bed in the hospital wing while Mark cries and screams for her to come back. She smiles at him, shaky, and lifts a frail hand to Mark's cheek, red and rubbed raw from his chubby fists rubbing at them, tears streaming down his face. His father has a grip of Mark's shoulder, a steady reminder to move on from her death. Mark wonders how his father seems so okay with his mate's death. They were supposed to be together forever. He promises himself that he won't do the same to his mate. Mark's standing in one of Jeno's many lessons, staring holes into the door and shifting from foot to foot. He answers questions quietly under his breath. 

"Mark," Doyoung, the beta in charge of Jeno's education, says, gesturing at him. Mark tears his eyes away from the door, seven year old expression bored. Jeno bounces in his seat, "Come here. While you're here protecting the Prince, you might as well learn something." Mark sits, still looking at the door, terrified that his father will come storming in and get mad at him for not actively protecting his friend. When Mark turns double digits, he starts learning how to use a sword. Jeno begs and pleads with his father that he has to learn because, 'It's so cool, dad! I have to do it!' The King finally gives in, allowing his son to train with a sword, and Mark notes with a scoff, Jeno is a natural at it, hitting all of the targets the first time even though he's younger. It took Mark weeks to finally be able to hit all the targets. Mark's father promptly sends Jeno to scrimmage with Mark. Jeno, of course, beats him, Mark falling to the grassy practice field. Jeno boasts about it for weeks. As they both grow older, Jeno stops using a sword and finally lets Mark be good at something, opting to strengthen his arms, legs and core until hes's practically a walking muscle.

"Why are you so insistent on working out all the time?" Mark asks, one night when he's eighteen and Jeno's seventeen, both stuck in an awkward phase of their teenage years. Jeno's mother helped alot, as both of their fathers were always busy, and Doyoung, for how much he loved and doted on them, hated teenage angst.

"I want to punch my father." Jeno rolls around on his bed. Mark can picture the little boy that Jeno was, chubby and wide eyed, staring up at his father as if he held the stars in his hands. Now, Jeno looks at him with so much contempt, eyes sharp and face taunt, skin pulled over a sharp jawline and large muscles, always swallowed up by his suits. Mark is glad the guard uniforms are formfitting. 

"What are you going to do when the selection rolls around?" Jeno laughs, pulling Mark on his bed. 

"I have no idea." Jeno comes up the stairs so suddenly, it causes Mark, who was otherwise unoccupied, staring at the wall across from Jeno's room, to jump. He follows Jeno into his room as he slams a large stack of papers on his desk. He sits down, spins the chair around, and faces Mark, staring him down. 

"These are my selected." Jeno sighs, running his hands though his hair and spinning his chair around. Mark hopes no one comes to the door. He wants to see Jeno's selected. He sits on the bed as Jeno flips through omegas, not even looking at their names and Mark sits, bored until his eyes wander over to the stack and he stares for a second at the prettiest omega he's ever seen. Jeno's about to flip it over when Mark makes a noise. 

"He's really pretty." Mark says, in response to the noise he made. Jeno smiles at him.

"You can have him." Mark stares at him, confused.

"What?" 

"There's thirty four other omegas coming," Jeno reasons, leaving the stack the way it was and watching Mark pace around the room, "I'm sure I can find my mate and let you have one. You're so lonely, Mark, you need the company." Jeno turns back around and continues flipping. He gasps when he nears the last one, and Mark rushes over fearing the worst. Instead, Jeno's staring at the omega on the page, lovestruck. Mark wants to make fun of him, but decides against it when he sees the omega's caste. 

"This one," Jeno breathes, running his thumb over the picture of the boy, "He's the one I can feel it." Mark spares his picture a glance, opting to look over his best friends shoulder at his omega. He reads the name at the top. 

"He's still not as pretty as Donghyuck." His omega's name rolls off his tongue naturally. Jeno pushes him away. 

"That's because he's yours. Jaemin is mine, I can tell." 

"Your father is never going to let you go for him. His number is to low." 

"I'll figure that out later." Jeno leaves the room. Mark steals Donghyuck's paper, folding it carefully and sticking it under his armor. He stares at it instead of the wall across from Jeno's room for the next two days, and almost gets caught when he hears someone barreling down the hallway at him. He shoves the paper carefully into it's hiding spot, and braces for impact as his best friend comes closer. Jeno throws himself onto Mark as soon as he's close. 

"He's here," Mark furrows his eyebrows, confused, "My mate. I smelled artificial strawberry very strongly on my way up." Mark smiles at him, patting his head. 

"Now all you have to do is find them. And once you do, don't ever stop fighting for them." Mark says, thinking back to the promise he made to himself at his mother's death bed. He won't let it go on vain, and if he can't be with his omega in public because of Jeno's selection, then he could be content with helping Jeno find his mate. Mark's guarding Jeno as he's in a meeting with his father the next afternoon when he notices Omegas taking a tour. Both of their omegas seem to be in the group and Mark berates himself after because he only realizes that Donghyuck is part of the group after he notices Jaemin, on his direct left. He takes a mental note of where Donghyuck's room is. He nods as they pass, trying to look suave as he leans against the wall next to the door, where he can hear faint yelling, then a hit. Mark grabs onto the hilt of his sword as he enters the room, pulling Jeno's father off of him. Mark takes him to Taeyong. Mark's standing after a brief nap, his only form of sleep, staring at Donghyuck's picture instead of anything else that night, waiting for Jeno. He'd been given explicit instructions not to come to that evenings meeting, and he only could guess what they talked about, but he has to tuck Donghyuck away right where he belongs, over Mark's heart when he hears Jeno practically running down the hallway. Mark barley has time to get the door open before Jeno flops on his bed. 

"You seem excited." He observes his best friend laying on his bed like a starfish, rolling around a bit. 

"There was an omega trying to get outside and so I let him outside, and came out to see if he was okay, but Mark," Jeno sighs, wiggling around. Mark bites back a smile, "He's my omega." Mark raises his eyebrows.

"You're sure?" Mark asks, Donghyuck's picture burning a hole through his armor, paper crumbled from Mark's grip. 

"Of course I'm sure. It was like every fiber of my being wanted to be with him." 

"So why aren't you?" Mark can ask himself the same question. 

"Because he doesn't want me," Mark starts gigging, "He's here by mistake." Mark bursts into peals of laughter, falling onto Jeno's bed. He feels like he can't breathe. Perfect Jeno's omega didn't want him. 

"Which one?" Mark asks after finally catching his breath, a few giggles slipping through the cracks.

"Jaemin, a Five." Mark giggles again, flipping through the stack before holding up the omega Jeno was ogling.

"Him?" Jeno nods. 

"Yes! I've already made my decision. Jaemin will be the next Prince." Mark thinks that he might be moving to quickly. 

"What about your dad?" Mark imagines his reaction is not going to be fun. Maybe Jeno will finally be able to punch him.

"I'll figure that out later." Mark smiles at him and leaves the room, standing guard outside Jeno's door. He can't wait for the morning to come, knowing he will be able to stare at a living Donghyuck for as long as Jeno took with his interviews. Mark pulls out the crumbled paper, preparing for a long night of staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark meets donghyuck and drops off all the letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! pls enjoy this markhyuck update, i promise the next update of this book will be when mark goes to deliver all the letters so we will be meeting a bunch of new characters

Mark wakes Jeno up the next morning, excited that he won't be staring at Donghyuck's picture anymore, and pretending he knew how Donghyuck was going to act. Mark was fairly certain that Donghyuck was his omega, but he hadn't smelled honey and cherry yet, so he can;t be entirely certain. Mark flips through the names of Jeno's selected as Jeno gets ready, bouncing his leg nervously. 

"Good morning!" Jeno cheers, walking into the Omega's room. Mark follows behind him. He looks around, subtly, catching sight of Donghyuck's dyed red hair. He sighs internally, looking at how pretty he was. Mark doesn't register what Jeno's saying, to busy staring at the boy who shines like the sun. Mark moves behind the couch Jeno was sitting on, but on the side where they could still make eye contact. Jeno grabs the first omega and rolls his eyes as soon as he starts talking. Mark has to stop himself multiple times from laughing at Jeno's expressions before Donghyuck walks up. 

"Prince Jeno?" Donghyuck calls out, his honey sweet voice washing over Mark. His nose starts itching and he rubs it, inhaling. His senses are overrun by honey and cherry. His eyes widen so much that Jeno notices. 

"I can see why you like him," Jeno hisses at Mark, who sighs, staring after Donghyuck, "He's hilarious." 

"Jeno," Mark's eyes widen even more, letting him know the complexity of the situation, "I can smell him. What do I do?" 

"You can have him," Jeno whispers, "Just be careful." Mark thinks Jeno's going crazy, subtly pointing ahead of him to the omega waiting. Jeno takes a second to put on what they affectionately called his Palace face, and turns around. Mark stares at Donghyuck the whole time they are in the room, and only registers that anything is happening until he watches his omega rise along with most everyone in the room. Eight omegas stay. 

"I have you all to stay here because your time in the selection is over. I am kindly asking you to pack up your things in your bedrooms, and there will be guards and cars to accompany you to the airport. Your family's will be paid for the time that you did spend here." Mark watches them immediately start tearing up, and one of them starts sobbing. He almost laughs outloud when Jeno's face gives away his panic, but decides against making fun of him. He ushers Jeno out of the room immediately after one of them actually starts yelling.

"Were they the most boring?" Mark asks as their walking to breakfast, poking Jeno's side. Jeno jumps. 

"Yes." Jeno flops on him for a moment and Mark's arms rush out to catch him before hauling him to his feet at the doors of the Dining Hall. 

"Do you think the King just wants more money?" Mark whispers as Jeno's eating his breakfast. Mark can't wait to go back to the kitchens to eat himself. 

"Probably." Jeno scans the room full of his selected and finds Jaemin.

"Isn't he amazing?" Jeno asks, eyes on Jaemin. 

"Yeah," Mark breathes back, eyes trained on Donghyuck as he throws his head back in laughter, one hand holding a roll of bread, "He really is." The next morning at breakfast, Jeno pokes Mark aggressively in the side, causing him to jump from his otherwise silent thoughts, watching Donghyuck eat. 

"Should I do it?" Mark leans his head down, barley hearing Jeno.

"Do what?" 

"Talk to him." Jeno scoops eggs in his mouth. Mark's stomach growls.

"No, are you crazy?" Mark hisses, looking down at his best friend. Jeno smiles up at him.

"Crazy in love." Jeno coos batting his eyelashes. Mark'e eyes slide over to Donghyuck, unable to help himself.

"Remind me again why you're my best friend." Mark grumbles, returning to staring at his omega. 

"You're my guard. You have to be." 

"Jaemin!" Jeno calls out. Mark slaps his forehead, knowing he's going to be roped into whatever Jeno has planned. 

"Yes, Your Highness?" Jaemin answers after he's finished chewing. Mark wishes he could eat, not stand here listening to his best friends horrible first attempt at flirting. 

"How are you enjoying your food?" Mark sighs, mind going blissfully blank. He only registers what Jeno is trying to do when he hints at a bet. 

"Jeno stop, please," Mark whispers urgently, "I don't want to get roped into your shenanigans again." Jeno's smile says enough.

"No, I think I'm going to keep going." 

"Would you be willing to wager money?" 

"If I had money to bet, yes." Mark groans, tuning out the rest of the conversation until he hears his name. He steps partially in front of Jeno. 

"Take a basket of strawberry tarts to Jaemin's family and wait until his sister eats it, then let us know if she cries or not." Jeno makes a face at him. Mark slaps him on the arm lightly for roping him into his plan, and everyone gasps. 

"You should send a note to your family with it. In fact, you all should. Mark can take those to your families." Mark groans, resisting the urge to slap a palm over his face. 

"I hate you so much." He grumbles at Jeno. Jeno just smiles at him. 

"Can you not go right away?" Mark looks over from his post outside Jeno's door after breakfast.

"Why?" 

"I have to see my father soon." Mark nods, knowing that he needs to stay to make sure Jeno stays alive. 

"I'll wait." Jeno as per usual is beaten to a pulp, but Mark has to go run his errands, so he leaves after dropping him off with Taeyong. He heads to the first selected room, collecting their letter fairly easily. He'd asked them all to write their addresses and cities on the envelopes so that it wouldn't take him forever, and tucks the first couple letters into a small pouch, tied to his waist. He rules out a couple omegas that he doesn't like, and makes a mental note to mention them to Jeno before he lightly knocks on Donghyuck's door. One of his servants open's the door. 

"Oh," She curtsies, "A visit from the Prince's Royal Guard! What a surprise!" Mark smiles at her, eyes wandering to his omega, curled up on the window seat with a pen and piece of paper. 

"I'm here to collect Donghyuck's letter." Mark says, only entering the room when Donghyuck's servant steps aside. He catches another servant quietly checking him out, and the picture of Donghyuck tucked into his armor right above his heat, seems to burn right through the golden armor strapped to his chest. Donghyuck looks up as Mark nears, and his eyes nearly bug out of his head. 

"Did the Prince send you?" Mark almost melts from his voice but pulls himself together at the last second.

"Yes, I'm here to collect your letter." Mark says, wanting to reach out and touch him. Donghyuck smiles at him, bright like the sun and folds up the paper, sliding it into an envelope and handing it over. 

"Thank you," Mark turns to leave, hand on the doorknob before Donghyuck speaks again, "Can you tell my siblings something?" When Mark turns around to address him, Donghyuck's standing right in front of him, playing with his fingers. 

"That depends on what it is." Mark says, voice lifting a little bit, trying to make his omega not so nervous. It works because Donghyuck giggles a bit, raising his head to look at Mark square in the eyes. 

"Can you tell them that I love them?" Mark grins. 

"Of course." 

"Thank you." Donghyuck all bu throws his body onto Mark's muscular one, hugging him tight. Mark naturally wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist, marveling at how perfectly they fit together. Mark leaves the room with a nod of his head, and bright red ears. He picks up Jaemin's letter last, because he's known his servants for a while and wants to see them, and almost gets crushed by Chenle, before he swings by the kitchen for a snack and the basket of tarts. He heads to the stables and swings onto a horse, one that Renjun's father picked out for him, and starts galloping in the direction of Jaemin's house, wanting to go there while the tarts were still as fresh as they can be. He stops the horse in front of Jaemin's house, swinging off and ringing the doorbell. He tries to smile as nonthreatening as he can while Jaemin's mother opens the door.

"Oh," She says, letting him inside, "What are you doing here?" Mark sighs. 

"Before I say anything," Mark starts before his legs are attacked by a small girl, "This was not my idea." Jaemin's mother looks confused. Mark squats in front of the girl.

"Jaemin and the Prince made a bet." He puts the basket on the table, standing up again. 

"Nayeon, right?" He looks down at her. She nods, sitting down. Mark digs in his pouch for Jaemin's letter. His whole family pours over it, reading and digesting every last word. 

"What are strawberry tarts?" Nayeon asks.

"I'm glad you asked," Mark pulls back the top of the basket, "These are strawberry tarts." 

"So I have to eat one?" Mark nods. Nayeon takes a bite, moaning at the taste, but not crying. 

"What's your job at the Palace?" Jaemin's little brother asks, staring wide-eyed at his armor. 

"Oh," Mark shuffles around for a second, "I'm the Prince's personal guard." 

"I'll wait for you to write a letter back if you want." Mark offers. Jaemin's mother pulls out paper for each of them and they all write their own separate letters, stuffing them into an envelope that Mark brought. He takes the plastic case that the tarts are in and puts it on their table.

"You can keep them." He bows and leaves the house, and swings back on the horse, going to Donghyuck's house. He rings their doorbell, hand shuffling for the letter. Donghyuck's father opens the door. 

"Who are you?" He asks, gruffly. Mark smiles, effortlessly, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"My name is Mark, I'm the personal guard of the Prince. He sent me with a letter from your son." Donghyuck's father opens the door.

"Come in." Mark steps in, eyes scanning over his omegas house. He looks up when a woman and a girl come down the stairs followed by thundering footsteps. One his whole family is gathered, Mark hands over the letter. The girl takes it, gratefully. 

"Are you and Donghyuck twins?" Mark asks before he can stop himself. The girl looks up.

"Yes. I'm Daehyun." Mark remembers seeing her name in the draft. 

"Have you seen him?" Donghyuck's younger brother asks, tugging on Mark's pants. Donghyuck's mother tuts.

"That's not how we treat guests." The boy pulls away. Mark smiles at him.

"It's okay." 

"He told me to tell you that he loves you." Mark gestures to Donghyuck's siblings. Daehyun looks up from drafting a letter to her brother. Mark visits all the omegas homes and decides that he likes Donghyuck's and Jaemin's houses the most. They seem to be full of the most love, and heads back to the Palace, overwhelmed by the amount of paper in his pouch. He heads up to Jeno's room, then the hospital wing when he notices that Jeno isn't in his room. 

"She didn't cry." Mark says. Jeno pumps a fist in the air. Mark leaves to give the omegas their letters. He knocks on Donghyuck's door again, and Donghyuck throws it open, obviously waiting for the letter. Mark hands it over, staring at the way his eyes skim over the words. Mark smiles, completely in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark tells donghyuck that they are mates and there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! pls read the new updates to both the jeno book and youve been selected it would mean alot to me!   
> caroline

Mark's walking down the hallway when he sees Donghyuck on the stairs, and instantly runs over. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asks, running over to him. His sword slaps him in the back of his leg. Donghyuck nods. 

"I'm okay, I just tripped." Mark helps him stand, but Donghyuck's leg buckles. 

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Mark huffs, wrapping one arm under Donghyuck's legs and the other around his waist and lifts, cradling him in his arms. Donghyuck yelps and clutches onto Mark's shirt. Mark had taken off his armor and was walking around the Palace looking for his omega when he found Donghyuck. He walks into the hospital wing and gently deposits Donghyuck onto a bed, and instantly Taeyong rushes over, pushing Mark to the side. 

"Honey, are you okay?" Taeyong coos, checking Mark's mate all over. 

"I'm fine," Donghyuck sighs, "Just tripped on the stairs." Taeyong presses a particular spot on his leg and Donghyuck gasps, hand searching for something to hold onto as pain shoots into his veins. Mark almost offers his hand. 

"I'ts a bruise," Taeyong gives him ice, "It should be fine after a few days. Then he turns to Mark. 

"Shouldn't you be with Jeno?" Mark scoffs. 

"My life doesn't revolve around Jeno." Taeyong pinches his cheeks. Mark grumbles and shoves his hands away.

"Your job is Jeno." Taeyong points out, one hand on his hip. 

"I was on my way to get dinner when I saw him laying on the stairs, so I carried him here." Mark says, looking at Donghyuck, who smiles gratefully at him. Mark wants to kiss him but holds himself back. 

"Anyway, if that's all I can take him back to his room now." Donghyuck splutters. 

"You haven't had dinner yet." He protests. 

"I already had dinner. I wanted to find you." 

"Why's that?" Donghyuck asks as their leaving the hospital wing, body comfortably fitting in Mark's arms as he takes them back to Donghyuck's room. 

"We're mates. I've been able to smell cherries and honey since I was born and I've been looking for my mate for a long time. I didn't figure out it was you until the interviews yesterday. My nose started itching." Donghyuck stares up at him.

"My servants are at dinner." Is all he says. Mark swings him around in his arms, never wanting to let him go as Donghyuck opens his door. Mark kicks it shut with his foot, laying Donghyuck down on his bed. Donghyuck scoots over to him as soon as he sits. 

"I'm Mark, by the way." Donghyuck giggles, head falling on Mark's shoulder. Mark swoons, arm coming to wrap around Donghyuck's waist so he doesn't fall or leave Mark's shoulder. 

"I know," Donghyuck presses a hand onto Mark's chest, eyebrows raising at Mark's abs, "I always noticed you more than Jeno." Mark grins, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. Donghyuck blushes, digging his head further into Mark's shoulder. 

"I really like you." Mark smiles. 

"I really like you too." Mark thinks about what will happen if Jeno's father finds out. 

"I have to go." Mark's heart drops when his omega pouts, hands clutching at his shirt, trying to get him to stay. Donghyuck walks him to the door, hugging him tight and inhaling Mark's scent, face buried in Mark's shoulder. Mark kisses him on the temple. The next morning, Mark pokes his head into Jeno's bedroom. 

"Are you dressed?" Mark shouts, hearing the shouts of guards. Jaehyun shouts at him to get Jeno to safety, but Mark knows that since they're supposed to be in breakfast, Jeno is not going anywhere without his omegas. 

"Yes!" His best friend shouts back. 

"Good!" Mark screams into the room, wanting to scare him a bit, "Rebels are coming!" He chuckles when Jeno's door bursts open less than a second later. They're down the stairs in seconds, both rushing to the Dining Hall to protect their Omega's. All Mark can think about is Donghyuck, and getting him to safety. He lets Jeno go in before him, and only runs in after he hears the metal latches lurch their way down. 

"I told him," Mark says when he sees Jeno again, "Last night." Jeno smiles at him as Mark scans the room for Donghyuck. 

"Good." Mark tries to make sure Donghyuck's okay, but he can't get over to him until Jeno shouts his name. Mark appears next to him in less than a second, and suddenly has his arms full of a frozen omega he doesn't know the name of. 

"Get them to the back wall." 

"Of course." Mark winks at him, making sure all the omegas are against the back wall, before he subtly heads to the wall next to Donghyuck, scooting as close as he can. 

"Are you okay?" Donghyuck jumps, before breaking in a smile. He turns to Mark, eyes gleaming.

"I'm okay," Donghyuck hugs him slightly, looking out for any prying eyes, "A little scared, but it's okay now that you're here." Mark grins at him, leaning his head closer to him so they could whisper. 

"You're going to be just fine," Mark promises. Something hits the wall, and Donghyuck shutters, turning more into Mark with each passing second, "I promise." Mark hugs him close to his chest for a second, making eye contact with Jeno who nods at him, looking at how delicately he holds onto Donghyuck. Donghyuck tries to pull away, not wanting anyone to catch them. 

"I can just pretend like I'm trying to calm you down." Mark says, not wanting to let go of his omega. Donghyuck nods, body easily falling back onto Mark's. Mark watches Jeno come closer to them, snickering when Donghyuck lifts his head out of Mark's neck, gasping when he sees Jeno, and pushes Mark away. 

"Are you alright?" Jeno asks, quietly. 

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry," Donghyuck blurts out, looking at Mark, "And I'm okay." 

"For what?" Mark snickers at Jeno's reaction. 

"I'm not interested in you. Ever since last night." Jeno raises his eyebrows. 

"Mark worked his magic, I see." Donghyuck's eyes widen. Mark realizes that he forgot to tell his omega that Jeno knew. 

"What?" Mark laughs at Donghyuck, running his palm up and down Donghyuck's back. He relaxes into Mark's chest. 

"He's known since before you got here," Jeno says, laughing at Donghyuck's face. Mark laughs at Jeno, "I've known as well." Donghyuck's eyes widen in disbelief. 

"And you were okay with it?" Donghyuck gasps. Mark giggles. Jeno nods. 

"I wasn't interested in you either. You just can't be in public with Mark yet." Donghyuck nods, pouting. 

"Can I stay?" Donghyuck asks, voice thick with unshed tears. Jeno smiles at him.

"Only if I'm allowed to take you somewhere." Donghyuck looks up at Mark, his omega seeking Mark's approval before going to be alone with another alpha. 

"Why would you want to take me?" 

"We still have to pretend. Plus I want to get to know my best friend's mate." Donghyuck giggles, clutching onto Mark's arm. 

"Who is it?" Mark thinks he knows what his omega is talking about, and giggles when he sees Jeno visibly snap back into the conversation. 

"What?" 

"The one you're going to pick. Who is it?" Donghyuck asks, more quiet than he was before. Mark has to lean closer to be able to hear him. 

"Jaemin. But he's not interested in me." Mark tries not to be jealous at his omega running a comforting hand up Jeno's arm, and fails. He growls, so quietly that only Donghyuck hears him, pulling his hand away and patting Mark's chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asks again, once Jeno's moved on. Donghyuck nods, happy. 

"Meet me by my room when Jeno takes me out." Mark playfully growls at him. 

"I'm going to spend my free time with you. I'll even guard your door at night." Donghyuck grins, looking around for people watching, and then rapidly surges up and presses a hard kiss to Mark's cheek. 

"I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark meets donghyuck after his date with jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i can't believe i didn't catch the fact that i updated chapter 3 twice oops so heres the actual chapter 4!   
> pls dm me or ask me questions on my cc i love answering them!   
> caroline

"Please don't tell weird stories about me." Mark begs, as Jeno's getting ready to leave for his date with Donghyuck. Jeno just smiles at him. 

"I hadn't thought of that." Mark groans. 

"Please don't. I want to be cool to him." Jeno chortles, leaving his room. Mark sighs, heading down to the guards quarters to bother someone while he waits. The only person he finds is Jaehyun, bent over a piece of paper. 

"Oh Mark," Jaehyun looks up, gesturing him to come over, "Come look at this," He points to a spot on the paper, marked by a wooden statue, one they use a lot when looking over military maps, "That's where Jeno told us to station soldiers to try and stop the rebels, right?" Mark nods, affirming the captain's statement. Jaehyun wasn't as high up as Mark or his father, but he was in charge of all the guards, soldiers, and had a place in the room when discussing military, "It's not working." Mark gives him a look. 

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun gives him a look, pushing the wooden statue to a city a couple miles north of where they were.

"That's where they are now. We're trying to keep them at bay, but it's not working." Mark nods at him. 

"It looks like they're coming towards the Palace." Mark notes, staring at the map more, before realizing he has to go. 

"Jaehyun, I have to go." Jaehyun glances at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Your omega comes before your job." Mark gives him a weird look. 

"What?" 

"You can't hide anything from me, Mark," Jaehyun sighs, pushing himself off of the table and walking over to Mark, "I've known you your whole life, Mark, I know that aura." 

"What aura?" Mark asks, almost whispering. 

"You have a protective aura," Jaehyun says. Mark blushes, "Only an alpha who has meet their soulmate and likes them, and their soulmate likes them back has the aura. Trust me. I've had that aura before." 

"With Taeyong?" Jaehyun nods. 

"Which one is it?" 

"Donghyuck." Mark whispers, heading to the door. He leaves the room quickly, not wanting to catch Jaehyun's reaction. He waits in the corner by his mate's bedroom, partially concealed by the shadows, when Jeno and Donghyuck come around the corner. Jeno catches Mark staring at him, shaking his head slowly before dropping off Donghyuck with Mark. 

"Hi, baby," Mark whispers into his hair, hugging him tight, "I missed you." Donghyuck giggles at him, pecking his cheek.

"I missed you to." Mark offers him his arm, and Donghyuck takes it, snuggling his head against Mark's shoulder. They head down the hall to Donghyuck's room. 

"Wait outside while I get rid of them." Mark nods, kissing his head before letting go of Donghyuck's arm. He steps into the room, immediately bombarded by his servants. Donghyuck's in his sleeping clothes when Mark comes into the room, waiting until his servants had passed completely down the hall before he slips in. He stares at the long expanse of tanned legs, spread out on Donghyuck's bed, as he sits on his bed. Donghyuck smiles at him.

"Quit staring at me and come here." Mark takes a deep breath and prepares himself to break his omega's heart. He knows that they can't be together, not until the King's reign is over and the selection is done, and he knows that he has to be the one actively trying not to seek Donghyuck out, not until he could be sure that they could be together without sneaking around. 

"Donghyuck," Mark starts, standing by his bed. Donghyuck nods, scooting to the edge of his bed, directly in front of Mark, legs swinging, "You know that we can't keep doing this, right?" Donghyuck shakes his head, face morphing into anger, then sadness. 

"You told me that we were mates." He hiccups. 

"We are," Mark panics, "Just we can't be together right now. Right now the whole world thinks that you're Jeno's and as much as he wants me to be with you, I can't." Donghyuck smiles at him, wobbly, tears streaming down his face. 

"Why not?" Donghyuck whispers, not looking at him. Mark sighs. 

"I can't protect Jeno when the only person I want to protect is you," Mark breathes, "Jeno can handle himself. He's decent with a sword." Donghyuck surges up, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck. 

"Just don't come see me at night. We can have a system." Mark shakes his head, trying to pull Donghyuck away. He thinks that he might do something he regrets.

"I can't." Mark isn't given any warning when Donghyuck surges up even further, standing on his tiptoes, and kisses him, right on the mouth. Mark kisses him back, arms wrapping comfortably around his omega's waist. Donghyuck eventually pulls back, panting slightly. 

"All I know anymore," He says, pecking Mark on the lips, "Is that I want to be with you." Mark growls at him, pushing him on the bed. He hovers over him, Donghyuck's warm, tanned legs wrapping around his waist. He jumps a bit when his bare leg comes in contact with Mark's sheath, but pulls Mark down. 

"I want to be with you too." Mark lowers his lips to Doghyuck's kissing him once more. Donghyuck sighs, hands going straight into Mark's thick hair. Mark leans his elbows on either side of his head, thumb rubbing over Donghyuck's silky cheek. He feels Donghyuck smile into the kiss when he pulls away. 

"I can't wait to do that every morning." Donghyuck blushes, hiding his face in his hands. Mark pries them off, kissing each of his fingers. His mate's blush deepens. 

"How about," Donghyuck says, later when he's curled onto Mark's lap, giggling whenever Mark presses a kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his mate, "We can meet by the bathroom by the Omega's room?" 

"I'll pretend to be patrolling, so you can see me." Donghyuck looks up, smiling. 

"Of course." Mark smiles, kissing him on the lips once more before standing up. He lays Donghyuck down on his bed, pulling the sheets over him.

"Goodnight, love." He whispers, kissing Donghyuck's forehead. He flicks off the lights, not missing the dark blush settling across Donghyuck's cheeks, heads outside and to the guards quarters to get some sleep. He can't stop smiling to himself, and hopes that no one notices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yall we be skipping a lot of stuff, but i promise it'll make sense, but this might be a bit confusing until i update the main book i promise! i have posted the clothing thread based on each chapter, so pls check her out ill link it in the end notes!   
> caroline

Mark walks into the Great Hall early to help Jaehyun, who was going to be on duty, place the guards around the room. His omega walks in with his siblings, and Mark swears under his breath at the sight of him. He's dressed completely in white, shorts accenting his tanned legs, and Mark knows he's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of him. He makes a mental note to stay away from the wine. He abandons his note the instant he looks up, captivated by Donghyuck's dyed silver hair. He heads to the wine, taking a gulp. Music starts playing through speakers, and his omega sidles up to him, siblings in tow. 

"You're the one who brought the letter!" Donghyuck's little brother almost shouts. Mark jumps, wine splashing around. 

"I did," Mark squats down, thankful he isn't wearing his sword, "And your brother was very happy to get your letter." Donghyuck's brother smiles at him, appeased. Mark breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Have you been taking care of him?" His omega's sister asks. Mark smiles, looking up at Donghyuck as he nods.

"Yeah, I have been." She throws her small arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." Mark laughs, lifting her up as he stands. She giggles, her weight resting easily in Mark's arms. He puts her down when she starts squirming, racing off with Donghyuck to the chocolate.

"Seriously," Dahyun, Donghyuck's twin, says, "Thank you for looking out for him. He's very impulsive. I used to keep him in check, but now that he's here, we don't know. It's nice to have someone we know is looking out for him." Mark nods. 

"He's not the only one I look out for," He's technically not on duty, but he still has to look out for Jeno, "I also look out for the Prince." Donghyuck comes back then, looking at hi m expectantly.

"You want to dance?" Mark asks, turning to him. Donghyuck smiles brightly and Mark feels his whole resolve crumble. He wants to kiss him right now, and worry about what will happen to them later. He doesn't, opting to put his hand on the small of Donghyuck's back as a slower song comes on, twirling him around. Jeno arrives, and they all wait for his parents to finish dancing before Mark whisks Donghyuck away to the dance floor again, in time for a slow song. 

"Mark," Donghyuck hisses, about six songs later, "Jaemin's all alone, go ask him to dance." He shoves Mark away, easily grabbing a new dance partner. Mark heads over to Jaemin, jealousy seeping deep into his bones. He contemplates drinking more wine to make himself forget for a second and downs another glass before making his way over to Jaemin.

"Would you care for a dance?" Mark asks, surprised at how excited his voice sounds. It must be the wine. He becomes more and more hyper with each passing second.

"Absolutely," Jaemin says, "Though I must warn you, I'm not that good." Mark giggles at him, spinning him onto the dance floor.

"We'll take it slow then." Mark doesn't know if the wine will let him, but he tries his best. He tries to slow his body down by talking, and makes sure not to mention Donghyuck at all.

"It seems you've fully recovered from me running into you." Mark jokes, recalling their awkward encounter while he was waiting for Donghyuck.

"It's a shame you didn't," Jaemin jokes, "If I were in a splint, I wouldn't have to dance." Mark barks out a laugh, trying to stop himself from being loud. He discreetly looks around for his mate and finds him with another guard, one that was a little to close for his liking. Jealously pours out of him.

"You're his favorite," Mark says, blurting out the first thing he thinks of to seem in the conversation, "He'd kill me if I let anything bad happen to you." Once Mark realizes what he said, he curses himself in his head. 

"I don't know about that." Jaemin says. Mark breathes a sigh of relief, then turns slightly angry. He wonders if Jeno knows that Jaemin isn't sure that he's the favorite. 

"Sounds like you get along great with everyone," Mark says, wanting to thank him for being close to his mate, "You even brought your servants during the attack." Mark is glad that he did. He knows how far away Jaemin's room is from the servant's safe room, and with Renjun, they couldn't have made it far. He's glad Jaemin protected them.

"I couldn't leave them behind."

"You sound like a true Prince." Mark says, trying to appease the fear he knows is running through Jaemin's brain.

"Thank you." They both leave the dance floor after the song. Mark stands by the wine, waiting for Donghyuck to be free so he can step in and dance with his omega. He finds himself refilling his cup more times than he cares to admit, and feels the world start to go a little fuzzy. He dances with other omega's, trying to make Donghyuck jealous, and only stops when he notices Donghyuck by the familiar wine stand, riling his drink multiple times. Mark thinks they might to something they regret, and makes his way over to Jeno. 

"I might do something stupid." Jeno gives him a look, then smells his breath.

"How much have you drank?" 

"Too much. I was jealous that Hyuck was dancing with other people," Mark slumps onto Jeno's shoulder, "You should dance with Jaemin. I think he's waiting for you." Jeno smiles, setting him in a chair. 

"Stay there." Mark lets his head fall into his hands as Jeno walks away. He feels delicate fingers running through his hair, and looks up into the face of his slightly tipsy mate.

"We can't do this here. Not in public." Donghyuck pouts. 

"I know. Let's leave and then come back." Mark groans at the thought of getting up, watching Jeno dance intimately with his omega. He wishes he can do that with Donghyuck.

"Later." Mark promises, offhandedly. They're standing on the balcony at the front steps of the Palace, and Mark feels his head clear a little in the fresh air, he's still drunk, but not as bad. Donghyuck sips on champagne lightly, and Mark watches him, hoping Jeno doesn't fall. He doesn't want to move off the wall. Jeno raises a toast, and they all leave, one by one, until the only people left are Donghyuck and Mark.

"Is now later?" Donghyuck asks, walking his fingers up Mark's chest. Mark nods, resolve completely crumbling as he smashes his lips onto Donghyuck's. He doesn't care who sees them, to tired of hiding away and kissing in the dark to think about anything else. 

"Wait," He gaps out in between kisses, only able to say it when Donghyuck's lips slide to his neck, leaving sticky marks on his neck, "I know a place inside." Donghyuck grins, pulling off his neck. They stumble their way inside, and thankfully there is no one in the Great Hall when Mark slides open the door to the secret servant's closet. He figures it will be okay as long as they don't get carried away and no servant opens the doors in the morning. They continue right where they left off, and Mark accidentally rips the collar of Donghyuck's shirt, making it widen and fall over his collarbones.

"Sorry." Mark mutters, turning his attention to the new strip of skin. Donghyuck shakes his head, hands pressing Mark's head further in his collarbone. Mark pulls away after a few minutes, a harsh red mark left on his omega's collarbone. Mark's eyes flash red, a sign of dominance, spurred by seeing his mark, and Donghyuck instinctively whines, baring his neck in submission. 

"Mate me." Mark shakes his head, clearing his thoughts for a second. 

"Not until it's over." Donghyuck whines again, sadly. Mark tries to appease him by kissing him again. He doesn't get very far when the door opens, and Mark is dragged into the Great Hall by a guard. 

"I found him. He was with an Elite." Mark's father looms over him.

"Mark Lee!" He screams. Mark flinches, watching the guard drag out Donghyuck by his wings. They start to rip. Mark's father grabs him by the hair, lifting him up before slamming him into the ground. 

"I thought I raised you better!" He hits Mark all over his body, and he finally understands what Jeno went through almost his whole life. Beatings hurt. Donghyuck cries and screams the whole time, and Mark tries to reach out for him, hands shaking to make sure his omega was alright. They're led away to the dungeon, thrown into different cells, and left for the night. Mark can hear Donghyuck crying still, and fumbles around in the dark, trying to get as close as he can to him.

"Hyuck," He says, wincing as he licks over his bloody lip, "Hyuck." Donghyuck doesn't seem to hear it, so Mark says it louder. 

"Hyuck," Donghhyuck stops crying and just whimpers quietly, "Whatever happens to us, I love you." Donghyuck hiccups. 

"I love you too." Mark smiles, blindly reaching his hand to Donghyuck's voice. 

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Donghyuck sobs, wetly.

"Jeno will do everything he can to make sure we don't," Mark says, reassuring himself more than Donghyuck, "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno pays them a visit and they get punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! pls don't hate me i promise that it gets better, but i don't want to reflect on mark and hyuck getting beat cause my sister is a mark stan and she was so mad when i told her mark was gonna get beat so i really dont want to make it last any longer, so ill be updating alot!  
> pls ask me questions and talk to me pls im so bored and spring break just ended, so ill update as much as i can tomorrow!  
> caroline

Mark doesn't sleep. He can't. Once his eyes adjust to the darkness of the dungeon, he looks for Donghyuck, and finds him curled in on himself for warmth in the front his cell, closest to where Mark was. He was asleep, and his even breathes calm Mark for a night of watching and protecting. He feels like he's doing his job. His eyelids are getting heavy when the door to the dungeon opens, and Jeno's voice filters in through the hall. 

"Leave us." The prison guard is skeptical. Mark knows because he helped to train him, "They can't do anything to me." The guard nods, handing the keys over with a clang. Jeno steps into the dungeon, eyes searching for Mark. He unlocks his cell and steps in, immediately pulling Mark in for a hug. Mark groans at the stress to his back. Jeno sighs and lets go of him, taking a seat on the grimy floor. 

"You aren't going to die," Mark sighs in relief, eyes flickering over to Donghyuck who was now awake, "You will have to be punished." Mark nods. 

"I know." Jeno smiles at him, grim faced. 

"It's the best I can do without telling my father that I knew." Mark nods again.

"What's the punishment?" 

"Caning. Your back and Donghyuck's hands. Fifteen times." Mark instantly touches his back, muscles shifting as he runs his hand over his smooth skin for the last time. He grimaces.

"I'll take his punishment. He doesn't deserve it. I was the one who told him we were mates." 

"Only because I told you that you should." Mark rolls his eyes. 

"You both have to be punished," He says, standing up, "I need to speak with Donghyuck." Mark nods. 

"Give him your jacket." Jeno gives him a look.

"What?" 

"He's in shorts, give him your jacket." Jeno leaves the cell, unlocking Donghyuck's. Mark doesn't hear what they talk about, but watches Jeno shrug out of his black suit jacket and hand it to Donghyuck. He takes is gratefully and leans against the bars closest to Mark as soon as Jeno leaves the cell. He stands there for a moment, looking at them before sneaking back out. The next morning, Mark is pulled out of his cell next to Donghyuck with Jeno's suit jacket still around his shoulders, and is only allowed a brief moment of touch before his hands are chained. He looks behind him and sees Donghyuck is also chained. They are dragged out of the dungeon and into a small hallway next to a stage. Mark squints in the light before turning to his omega, who still looks radiant, hair messy, clothes torn, and a large scratch up his leg, but still prefect.

"We'll be okay." Mark says, before he's pulled in front of the crowd. He scans, noting the guards on duty, and Jeno's hand face. He wants to smile at him, to tell him everything will be okay, but he knows that it's not. Nothing in Jeno's life will ever be the same, including Mark, the only person Jeno ever trusted with all of his secrets. Donghyuck is pushed next to him on the platform and he looks around frantically, trying to find his family. 

"Lee Donghyuck," Donghyuck's mother sobs, and Donghyuck hears it, curling into Mark's chest as they stood facing the crowd, Mark nods slightly at him, trying to appease his fears, and pecks his forehead as a last resort. Donghyuck calms down considerably after, "One of the Selected, an Omega of Sininga, was found last night in an intimate moment, with this man, a trusted member of the guard and the Prince's personal guard, Mark Lee." The crowd boos while Mark still tries to calm down Donghyuck, who seemed to be hyperventilating. Mark doesn't have to face his own impending fear about the situation taking place when he can make sure his omega is alright.

"He has broken his vow to our Prince, and Mr. Lee has stolen royal property through his relationship with him. These offenses are treason to the royal family!" Mark already knows it's treason. He went to most of Jeno's lessons, and known the punishment for it was death. Jeno, had done everything in his power to keep them alive, and Mark was forever in his debt for it. Mark is pulled away from Donghyuck to the contraption that is supposed to hold him still during their torture, and strapped to it. He falls to his knees, opening his legs wide, as they grab his arms and strap them above him. He feels the cold leather strapping around his waist and legs, he couldn't move even if he tried. He hears Donghyuck whimper quietly as he's strapped down to a wooden block. 

"This is a crime punishable by death!" The man shrieks. Mark wishes they could get on with it so he could stop imagining how it felt, "But, in his mercy, Prince Jeno has decided to spare these traitors their lives. Long live Prince Jeno!" The crowd chants after him and Mark chants in his head. He's always believed that Jeno should be King, and won't stop even if it means getting tortured. He twists his head around, neck hurting, but he needs to look at Donghyuck, to reassure him. Mark, instead is the one reassured. 

"I love you, Donghyuck," Mark calls, cringing at himself for making his confession right before impending doom, "I promise we're going to be okay. It'll be okay." Donghyuck nods at him, and Mark knows that he can't speak because of his fear, and a reply to his confession will be coming.

"Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee, you are both hereby stripped of your castes! You are Eights, the lowest of the low." Donghyuck lets out another small whimper.

"And to inflict on you the shame and pain you have brought on His Highness, you will each be caned fifteen times. May your scars be a reminder of your many sins." Another whimper. Mark longs to go comfort him, but he can't. A masked man pulls a metal rod out of a bucket of water and waves it in the air. Mark feels the stinging pain on his back.

"One!" The man screams. The cane goes down, on Donghyuck's pretty hands and Mark's back. Donghyuck shrieks in pain instantly. Mark'e entire body shakes from the pain, lurching as he tries to get away from the pain. He remains silent. 

"Two!" He yells. The second was much worse than the first. They timed it perfectly so that when the pain was ebbing away, a new wave of pain comes. Mark grunts in pain, body lurching again.

"Three!" Mark twists his neck to look at Donghyuck, crying out in anguish. It makes it hurt more, but Mark can't bring himself to care. He just needs to make sure Donghyuck will be okay.

"Five!" Mark's still looking at Donghyuck, and tries to calm him down by talking.

"It'll be," Mark groans, yelling in pain as he was hit again. He can feel his flesh tearing, "Over soon." 

"Seven!" 

"Love," Mark stammers, making sure Donghyuck's eyes were on him, "You." He notices Jaemin sprinting down to the stage, and screaming Donghyuck's name, but with the way his omega is crying, Mark doesn't think he can hear anything. The strikes are done soon after, and they release Donghyuck before Mark, who goes running over to him, cradling Mark's cheek's with the back's of his hands. Mark presses a kiss to his hands as they release him. The pain is suddenly more than he can bear and he falls forward, half ontop of Donghyuck as he uses the backs of his hands to lift Mark up. They hobble back to the dungeon together, and the guard lets them have a cell together. Donghyuck drops him on his stomach on the floor, spreading Jeno's jacket under his head like a pillow, and wiggles his way half under Mark for warmth. Mark falls asleep almost instantly, worn out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark wakes up and donghyuck explains what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i figured yall could use some domestic markhyuck after the last couple chapters of the main book, so here's a break   
> caroline

Mark wakes up in an unfamiliar room, and panics, trying to sit up. Instant pain shoots through his back, alerting the person next to him, and he shifts his head, trying to figure out who it is. He sighs in relief when he sees Donghyuck curled on his side, horribly bandaged hands curled into his chest. 

"You awake?" Donghyuck whispers, blinking owlishly at him. Mark tries to nod against the pillow. 

"Yeah," He whispers back, where are we?" Donghyuck giggles, pulling himself up so he's sitting against the head board of the small bed. Mark shifts his head around, groaning at the pain, and pillows his head on his omega's thigh, grabbing his wrists. 

"We're in the Palace," Mark shoots him a confused look, "Jeno came to help us after the caning. You were passed out." 

"What happened?" Mark asks, gruffly. Donghyuck smiles, rubbing the back of his hand over Mark's cheek.

"He said this," Donghyuck gestures to the small room, "Is our home. We are expected to be working as soon as we're able. He let the staff know, and they are willing to work with us."

"Hand me that." Mark says, pointing at the ointment and fresh bandages. Donghyuck picks them up gingerly, and hands it to him. Mark shifts again and unwraps Donghyuck's hands, pecking all of his fingers lightly.

"Hyuckie," He mumbles against Donghyuck's fingers, "Your hands." Donghyuck smiles sadly.

"You should see your back." Mark grimaces. 

"Where are we supposed to be working?" 

"I'm in the kitchens and you're outside. I'm supposed to go by Haechan, and you're supposed to go by Minhyung," Donghyuck thinks for a moment, while Mark rubs ointment on his hands, "Why Minhyung?" 

"That's my birth name. I go by Mark." Mark carefully wraps bandages on his hands. 

"Next time you need ointment, wake me up." Mark presses a kiss to his palm once he's done. The door opens, and Taeyong walks in.

"Can you give me a hand massage?" Mark smiles at him, kneading Donghyuck's hands until they stop throbbing. 

"Hi, Mark," Mark looks over, yelling in pain from his back, "Please don't move." Donghyuck looks at the newcomer suspiciously.

"I'm Taeyong, the doctor. Jeno sent me to make sure you were cared for." Taeyong comes over to Mark and tuts about him like he usually does. 

"Can you stand?" Mark moans. 

"Probably not." Taeyong nods, unwrapping his bandages. 

"These are horribly wrapped." 

"There's only so much I can do without wanting to die." Donghyuck shrills, holding up his perfectly bandaged hands in Taeyong's direction.

"I taught you well." He raises an eyebrow at Mark's back, rubbing ointment into it. Mark gasps in pain.

"Yeah well," Mark gasps, "You wanted me to learn so I could help Jaehyun if he was ever hit." 

"And?" Taeyong prompts, gathering more ointment. 

"And myself if I ever find myself in a situation where I need something wrapped," Mark grits his teeth, "I can't really reach my back Taeyong." Taeyong smiles. 

"You'll be okay in a couple days." Four days go by before Mark attempts to stand. Donghyuck is there, helping him using the backs of his hands as support, but Mark shakes him away, not wanting him to put more stress on his hands. He shifts around until his feet touch the ground, then braces his arms against the bed, grunting from the pain and utter exhaustion of moving, and finally stands up. He heads straight over to Donghyuck, swaying slightly, cups his cheeks in his hands, and plants a long kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." He whispers against his lips. Donghyuck smiles at him, tears slipping down his grimy cheeks. 

"I love you too." They head off to work the next day, coming back for ointment with Taeyong. Jeno comes to visit a few days later, holding a stack of paper. 

"This has to be fast," He says, looking at both of them cuddled at the head of their small bed, "Do you need anything?" 

"A thicker blanket." Donghyuck says, head tucked into Mark's shoulder and staring at the twine string that Mark had tied around his left ring finger earlier, one that he found when he was working. Jeno eyes it with enthusiasm.

"An officiant." Mark replies, looking at his own hand. Donghyuck squeals and buries his head further into Mark's chest. 

"I'll see what I can do." Jeno comes back a few days later, asking them to follow him. He guides Mark into the room first.

"Wait here." He places him next to a man, who looks like he's holding a bible. 

"For what?" Jeno grins. 

"You're getting married." Mark's eyes bug out, and he hugs Jeno tightly. 

"Thank you." Jeno smiles again, leaving the room. He comes back in with Donghyuck on his arm. Mark reacts immediately upon seeing his tears, and almost goes over to him, before stopping himself. Jeno gives a teary-eyed Donghyuck to Mark, who is very careful about holding his hands, and they look at the officiant. Mark rubs Donghyuck's hands, something that has calmed him down, and Donghyuck gives him a shaky smile. 

"Do you, Lee Minhyung, take Lee Donghyuck as your omega and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" Mark glances at Donghyuck, catching him crying again, "If so say I do." 

"I do." 

"Do you, Lee Donghyuck, take Lee Minhyung as your alpha and husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part? If so say I do." 

"I do." Donghyuck blubbers, tears streaming down his face. 

"You may now share your vows." 

"Lee Donghyuck," Mark starts, "I knew you were special from the moment Jeno flipped to your page the day before you came here. I stopped him because I thought you were pretty, and he told me that I could have you. He said that there were thirty three other omega's coming to the Palace, and he didn't feel anything by looking at the picture of you, but I did. I ended up stealing it from him, and looked at it instead of staring at a blank wall like I always used to do," Jeno makes a sound of surprise, "I carried it with me everywhere, right here," Mark lets go of one of Donghyuck's hands to point at the spot, right over his heart where Donghyuck's photo was, "I first found out we were mates the first day that Jeno met all of you and my nose twitched as soon as you came over. I, of course panicked, because I didn't know what to do, but all Jeno said was, you can have him, just be careful," Mark chuckles, looking over at Jeno, "I guess we weren't careful enough," Jeno snickers, "Hyuckie, I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you on a piece of paper, which is probably weird, but I don't care because I need you to know how much you mean to me," He pauses, "You mean everything to me. I won't be able to live without you, and even if we end up living in some ally begging for food, I'm still going to love and protect you because I made that vow to myself, and I'm not going to break it. I've spent my life protecting my best friend, and I will spend the rest of my life protecting you." Donghyuck chokes on a sob, gathering himself together. 

"Mark Lee," Laughter bubbles out of his chest as he tries to keep it together. Mark rubs his hands, soothing him, "When we first met, you were my knight in shining armor. You carried me all the way to the hospital wing from the main stairs, which is a long way, and even after Taeyong said I was fine, and I could walk, you still insisted on carrying me, and then you told me we were mates, and it was like everything in my life had been building to that point, and then," Donghyuck pauses, "I felt like I could breathe. All my life I was told that I wasn't worth anything, and I didn't have rights, but with you, I knew that I did, from the instant that we met. I want to be able to provide for you as much as you provide for me, and I promise to give you support and a loving place to come to at the end of the day," Donghyuck squeezes his hands, wincing a little, "I'll give you all the back massages you want, because you deserve it. I love you." Mark smiles at him as the officiant turns to him. 

"I now pronounce you husbands. You can now continue with the mating ceremony." Mark nods, teeth sharpening in order to pierce his mate's neck, right on the side of his neck to make him his forever. Donghyuck smiles at him.

"You won't hurt me." He tits his head, giving Mark full access. Mark wastes no time and closes his eyes, digging his teeth into Donghyuck's neck as far as he can, joining them together. He opens his eyes, and his head is filled with nothing but the omega in front of him, an invisible string connecting their souls forever. He retracts his teeth, and Donghyuck stumbles a little bit, falling into his chest, before Mark cups his cheeks and kisses him, straight on the mouth. Donghyuck grips the front of Mark's shirt as tightly as he can without hurting himself, and kisses back. They pull away before anything else can happen, to clapping from Jeno. 

"I'm so happy for you." He says, hugging Mark. he hugs Donghyuck next, still shaky from the mating. Mark smiles at him.

"Thank you," He smiles at Jeno genuinely, "It's all I've ever wanted." Donghyuck leans into his side, playing with his twine ring. 

"Me too." He says, kissing Mark's hand. Mark presses a kiss to the top of his head, and leads him out of the room and back to the room they share for their first night married.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night of the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! ive been putting off this chapter cause i suck at writing smut but i really wanted to write something special for hyucks birthday so here you go!  
> also all the omegas in this universe have bussy's if you don't like it you dont have to read it  
> caroline

As soon as they walked inside their room, Mark pushes his mate against the door and presses long kisses to his lips, moving down his jaw and neck, and pressing a lingering kiss on his mating bite. 

"Mark," Donghyuck groans, pulling at his hair, "Come here." Mark obliges and kisses his way back up Donghyuck's neck to kiss his lips. Mark's hand shoots to Donghyuck's waist in an attempt to ground himself when he feels his mate start moving forwards, causing him to move backwards, until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he lands on his back on the bed. He groans in pain, immediately shifting to sit up against the headboard, Donghyuck perched on his lap. 

"Hyuck," Mark groans, shifting and accidentally pushing his half hard cock onto Donghyuck's inner thigh, "Are we really going to do this?" Donghyuck giggles, high and melodious.

"We are mated now," He says, pecking Mark's shoulder, "Alpha." Mark shudders and gathers the strength he has, and flips them around, so he's hovering over his omega, leaning down to swallow the surprised laugh the escapes Donghyuck's throat. He only pulls away when he feels Donghyuck's small hands pulling at his shirt, and pulls back to pull both of their shirts and Donghyuck's pants and underwear over their heads and down his legs, leaving his omega bare. Donghyuck whimpers and squirms underneath Mark's heated gaze, trying to cover his chest. Mark breaks out of his trance when he sees his omega shying away from him and sits up on his knees, pulling Donghyuck's arms off of his chest. 

"Are you shy?" He teases, tickling Donghyuck's side. Donghyuck squirms, trying to cover himself again.

"Nobody's ever seen me naked before," Donghyuck squirms again, under Mark's no doubt heated stare as he holds his mates arms in front of him, "My dad always said it was unnatural." His eyes become watery. Mark drops down beside him, no longer interested in his ranging erection, instead only focusing on his perfect mate.

"Why did he say it was unnatural?" Donghyuck curls into his chest, resting his cheek on Mark's shoulder. Mark kisses his mating bite to make Donghyuck calmer. 

"He didn't believe in rights for male omegas," Donghyuck lets out, sobbing into Mark's chest, "The caning probably made it worse," Mark sighs, shushing him as best as he can, "My twin was supposed to come here," He says, after he can speak without crying, "She was supposed to be the one, but my mom convinced my dad to let me send mine in because I wanted to prove to him that I was special, that I could do anything a female omega could do and be happy doing it." Mark rubs his back, emitting a stronger scent to comfort him.

"Angel, you are so special," Mark says, rolling back on top of Donghyuck. Donghyuck laces their fingers together next to his head, "You went through so much to get to where you are, and you are still amazing. If your dad doesn't see that, he's not looking." Donghyuck blinks up at him, eyelashes clumped because of his tears. Mark strokes a tender hand down Donghyuck's face. 

"Angel?" He asks, "Why angel?"

"You dressed as an angel for Halloween," Mark shrugs, "And you are my angel." Donghyuck giggles, surging up to press a kiss to Mark's lips.

"And you're my savior." Mark smiles at him, grunting when he grinds his half hard cock on Donghyuck's thigh. 

"Do you need help?" Mark stops. Donghyuck tugs at the front of his pants, indicating that he wanted them down. Mark pulls off his pants and underwear, dick springing up and hitting his stomach. He ignores it to kiss down his omegas chest, swirling his tongue around one of Donghyuck's nipples, flicking his finger over the other. Donghyuck moans, threading his fingers into Mark's hair and pulling, back arching into Mark's mouth.

"Mark, Mark, please," He pants, "I'm ready." Mark looks up from sucking dark hickey's on his omega's skin, cupping his cheek.

"We'll go slow," He says, feeling his alpha instincts taking over, "Tell me immediately if it hurts." Donghyuck nods.

"Just do it." Mark goes back to hovering over him, this time rubbing his throbbing cock over Donghyuck's wet pussy and eventually starts to push it in, stopping almost immediately when he sees Donghyuc's face, flushed in pain. 

"Keep going." He grits out, grabbing Mark's forearm. Mark's eyes flash red, causing his omega to whimper, and he eases the rest of his length inside of Donghyuck, then stays still and waits while he adjusts. 

"Move." Donghyuck moans, and grabs onto Mark's neck, pulling him down for a kiss when he pulls out to the tip, only to push back in carefully. When he gets no reaction but a throaty moan from Donghyuck, he slams in harder the next time, quickly getting lost in the feeling of his omega's tight heat around him as his slick gushes out when he comes. Donghyuck runs his hands through Mark's sweaty hair, which is quickly getting more sweaty by the second, and sucks a hickey onto Mark's neck, right where his mating bite would be after they finish. 

"Angel," Mark pants into Donghyuck's mouth, "Let me knot you?" Donghyuck groans. 

"God, yes." Mark, who can feel his knot starting to form, slams his hips forward as hard as he can, and yanks Donghyuck's hips down, kissing the ankle that somehow got rested on his shoulder. Mark flops down next to him, careful not to move the knot and wraps his arms around his whole world, grinding his hips for a bit of friction, before he explodes, filling Donghyuck completely up. 

"If we keep this up, you'll be full of pups before Jeno's wedding." Donghyuck sighs, smacking Mark on the arm. They lay there for a while, soaking in each other before Mark starts moving again, dick filling up for another round. He only hopes that after this one, Donghyuck will remember to bite him and make him Donghyuck's. 

"Really?" Donghyuck groans. Mark giggles at him, and rolls on top of him again, wrapping Donghyuck's legs around his waist. Donghycuck doesn't flinch like the first time they were in a position like this, but welcomes it, and when Mark comes a second time, he bites him, right above his collarbone, marking Mark as his forever. 

"I love you so much angel." Mark says, later, when they're tucked into bed. Donghyuck's dozing off, practically half asleep from their earlier activities. 

"And I love you, Minhyung." Donghyuck mumbles, calling Mark by his real name. Mark smiles, pulling Donghyuck closer against him and snuggling into the back of his neck, placing a few wet, hot kisses there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! yall wanted me to update mark so im updating it! you'll have to wait for them to have pups though cause they can't have one right now so be patient  
> caroline

The day started off completely normal. Mark woke up, as he always did, with his omega in his arms, arm asleep. He slides his arm out from underneath Donghyuck, who whines and turns around, burying his head in Mark's chest. 

"Don't go." Donghyuck whines into his chest, lips pressed to Mark's mating bite. Mark sighs, hugging Donghyuck closer to his chest. 

"I have a bad feeling about today." Donghyuck sits up then, rubbing his eyes. 

"Why?" He asks, "Jeno's making his announcement." 

"I know," Mark shushes the fear he can feel through their bond, pulling Donghyuck into his arms and stroking a hand through his hair, "It just feels off." Donghyuck gives him a kiss, looking over to where Sujin was passed out on their rug. That had been her bed for the last week or so. Donghyuck feels terrible, wanting to make her a blanket.

"Just do good work." Mark nods, hopping over Sujin to get dressed. He heads out to the lawn, grabbing his ax and chops wood for a few hours before he heard the unmistakable pinging sound of bullets whizzing out of a gun. He instinctively reaches for his hip, forgetting he doesn't have the weight of his gun, and momentarily looks around for Jeno, so used to protecting him it was second nature. Then, he thinks of his mate tucked away in the kitchen and drops his ax, sprinting back into the Palace. He runs all the way to the kitchens, jumping over the dead and injured and dodging bullets, skidding in front of the doors and throwing them open. Fresh bread hits his nostrils, and he breathes it in, eyes scanning meticulously over all the kitchen staff, looking at him with fearful eyes. 

"Minhyung!" He hears in a corner. He runs over, catching Donghyuck crouched in a corner, hands over his ears. 

"Haechannie," Mark breathes, shoulders slouching down. The kitchen staff around them coos as Mark pecks Donghyuck's forehead, lifting him to his feet, "Can you stand?" Donghyuck shakes his head, grabbing Mark's arm when he starts wobbling. 

"Is this why you said you felt like something bad would happen today?" Mark tuts, lifting his omega in his arms and heading to the kitchen doors. 

"Arm yourselves," He says, shifting Donghyuck to one hand, "If they come in, give them a fight." The kitchen staff nods and Mark leaves. 

"Keep your head in my shoulder." He instructs as a bullet whizzes next to them. Donghyuck whimpers, shoving his face in Mark's shoulder. 

"Hey!" Mark turns. A rebel guard turns down the corner, coming straight towards them, "Is that an omega?" Mark drops Donghyuck, who whimpers, looking up at him.

"Behind me." he grabs a gun off of a dead guard and points it right at the rebel.

"You can't shoot a gun," The rebel sneers, getting right up in Mark's face. He winks at Donghyuck, "You're just a servant." 

"Yeah," Mark grunts, shoving the rebel backwards, "Just a servant." He points the gun again.

"Mark." Donghyuck whimpers from behind him, eyeing the gun.

"Wanna see what I actually do angel?" Mark coos, looking at his omega. The gun is still pointed straight at the rebel. The rebel scoffs. 

"You cut wood boy." Mark fires two shots, each landing in one of the rebels shoulders. He howls in pain.

"Are you sure I just cut wood?" Mark spits, firing another shot right between his eyes. The rebel goes down instantly, blood pooling around him and seeping into the carpet. Mark turns back to Donghyuck, who lookd at him, wide eyed and shaky. Mark lifts him up again, running to their little room. When they get there, Mark slams the door shut, putting his omega down and pushes the bed up against the door, sealing them in. 

"Come on," Mark says as he climbs on the bed, "It's more weight." Donghyuck immediately crawls into Mark's arms, letting out a sob. 

"Shouldn't you be out there fighting?" Mark shakes his head. 

"I can't. I can't risk being seen," Mark's arms tighten around Donghyuck's waist, promising himself that he will protect his omega at all costs, "We'll be safer if we stay here." Donghyuck nods, tucking in for a long day of waiting. The aftermath of the attack was unlike anything Mark had ever seen, and he was the one who lead all of the searches, back when he was still Jeno's guard. Two weeks after the attack a guard calls for him outside while he's working. He heads inside, following the guard up to the kitchen, instantly worried about Donghyuck.

"Haechan?" The guard calls, "I need Haechan." Donghyuck comes out of the kitchen, smelling like his usual cherries and honey and bread. Mark feels his stomach growl.

"Do you know what this is about?" Donghyuck whispers as they follow the guard in the direction of the throne room. 

"No. I can't imagine we're in trouble for anything, but being lead in the direction of the throne room by a guard is off putting." Donghyuck gasps. 

"We're going to the throne room?"

"If I remember where all rooms in the Palace are, yes." Donghyuck twists his wedding string around his finger nervously as they enter the throne room and walk up the long carpet, stopping right in front of the thrones. Jeno was sitting on a massive throne, one Mark knew as his father's old one, Jaemin sitting in a smaller one to his right. Jeno sat in the small one to his left when he was growing up, Mark standing right behind him. Jeno's not looking at them, to occupied with looking and whispering to Jaemin to notice they entered. Doyoung clears his throat from the side of the room, where a group of advisors were taking notes. Jeno looks over, face breaking into a smile when he sees Mark. Mark glances at Donghyuck, shoulders sagging in relief when he sees his omega and Jaemin beaming at each other.

"Your Majesty." Mark dips his head in Jeno's direction, a smile splitting across his face. Donghyuck bows himself.

"Mark and Donghyuck Lee," Mark's heart swells from hearing his real name and his best friend speak after so long apart, "In light of your services to the crown, I, as your King," Mark snorts. Jeno shoots him a look but continues anyway, "Am taking the liberty of undoing past punishments that have been inflicted upon you." They peek at each other, not understanding what Jeno means.

"Of course," Jeno continues, voice ringing authority, "Your physical punishment cannot be changed or undone, but other stipulations can be," He pauses, looking at Mark, "Am I correct that you were sentenced to being Eights?" Mark doesn't know why Jeno was talking like this, but he assumes there were rules. 

"Yes." He speaks for both of them.

"And is it also correct that you have been living in the Palace and doing the work of Sixes for the past two months?" 

"Yes." Mark speaks again.

"And," Jeno continues, "Is it also true that you, Mr. Lee, served the future King of Sininga when he was unwell?" Donghyuck looks at Jaemin, smiling. 

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Is it also true that you, Mr. Lee, have loved and cherished Mr. Lee, a former Elite, and therefore precious omega of Sininga, giving him the best you possibly can under your circumstances?" Mark looks down, debating if he has. 

"Yes Your Majesty!" Donghyuck pipes up. Mark blinks back tears. 

"In accordance with your service, I, King Lee Jeno, am relieving you of your caste assignments. You are no longer Eights. Mark and Donghyuck Lee, you are the first citizens of Sininga to be casteless." 

"Casteless?" Mark asks, unsure he heard him right. Jaemin has tears in his eyes. 

"Yes," Jeno says, "You are now at the liberty to make two choices. First," He looks at Mark, "You need to decide if you want to continue calling the Palace your home. Second, you can tell me what profession you'd like to have. Whatever you decide, my fiance and I," He looks at Jaemin, looking completely in love. Mark almost makes fun of him, "Will happily provide you with a home and assistance. But, even after that, you still won't have a caste. You will simply be yourselves." Donghyuck turns to him, shock written all over his face.

"What do you think?" Mark asks. 

"We owe him everything." Mark nods in agreement, pulling himself to his full height. He turns to Jeno.

"My husband and I would be happy to stay in your home and serve you. I would be happy to return to my old position as your guard. Although if I have to sit through one more meeting I'm going to scream," Jeno laughs, "I can't speak for Donghyuck, but I am perfectly content with keeping you and the royal family save and returning to my work as a guard." Jeno nods.

"Very well. Donghyuck?" He looks at Jaemin.

"If the future King would have me, I would love to be one of his omegas in waiting." Jaemmin bounces in his seat a little, pulling his hands to his heart. Jeno looks over at him like he was the most adorable thing in the whole world. 

"You might be able to tell that he was hoping for that," Jeno says, pressing a soft kiss to Jaemin's forehead, before calling to the advisors, "Let it be recorded that Mark and Donghyuck Lee are forgiven of their crimes and now live under the protection of the Palace. Let it say further that they have no caste and are above any kind of segregation." 

"So recorded!" One man shouts back, and Jeno takes off his crown as soon as he does. Jaemin leaps out of his seat, running downto embrace Donghyuck. They both giggle, radiating happiness. Mark and Jeno stand next to each other watching them.

"I hoped you would stay!" Jaemin sings, "I can't do this without you!" Jeno nudges Mark, as if to say Jaemin's statement was the same for him.

"Are you kidding?" Donghyuck giggles, "How lucky am I that I get to serve the King?' Jeno gives Mark a handshake that turns into a hug. 

"I missed you." Mark laughs. 

"I missed you too Jen." 

"Oh!" Jaemin runs back to his throne. Jeno watches him go with a smile, "I almost forgot!" He comes back with a small box. 

"What's that?" Donghyuck asks. 

"I promised that I would be at your wedding and I wasn't," Jaemin says, stepping into Jeno's arms and smiling at him, "It's a little late, but I thought I could try and make up for it with this." Donghyuck takes the box, biting his lip. He cracks open the box for them all to see and resting inside were two thin golden bands. 

"Nana!" Donghyuck gasps.

"We did our best at guessing your sizes," Jeno says, "Although I'm pretty sure I remember yours, Mark, and if you don't like the metal we can exchange it out for something else."

"I think your strings are sweet," Jaemin says. Donghyuck twists his frayed string, "I hope you put away the ones you're wearing now and keep them forever. But," He looks up at Jeno, smiling, "We thought you deserved something a little more permanent." Mark stares at them, not believing it was real. He takes the box from Donghyuck and gives it to Jeno, who holds it in his free hand, and picks up the smaller ring.

"Let's see how it looks." Mark gently rolls the twine down Donghyuck's hand, and presses a kiss right where it once was, then slides the band in place. 

"A little loose," Donghyuck says, twisting it around, "But perfect." He reaches for the box. Mark tugs off his twine, keeping it with Donghyuck's as his omega slides the new ring in place. It was a perfect fit, and Donghyuck puts his hand on top of Mark's, fanning out his fingers. 

"This is too much!" Donghyuck says, tears finally spilling over. Mark wipes them away, "It's too many good things in one day!"

"I think a lot of good things are coming." Jaemin says, hugging Donghyuck again. Mark and Jeno shake hands one last time. 

"You can pick whatever room you want to be your home." Mark glances at him. 

"Are the selected rooms an option?" Jeno grins.

"Of course." 

"Can we make it multiple rooms?" Jeno thinks for a second, watching their omegas hug. 

"Like a small house?" Mark nods.

"I want our room to be Hyuck's old selected room." Jeno looks at him, a smile spitting across his face. 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
